Lo que queda de nosotros
by Amit Crabcrab
Summary: Tal vez tú quieras intentarlo de nuevo, pero yo no. [OiYama/TsukkiYama]
1. Odio decepcionarte

_Año 2009; Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se conocieron... No de la mejor manera, pero lo mismo año, se hicieron amigos._

_Año 2010; Tsukishima y Yamaguchi están en la misma clase, haciendo que se vuelvan cercanos y mejores amigos._

_Año 2011; Tsukishima invita a Yamaguchi a dormir a su casa y su madre se emociona al ver que tiene un amigo, que a sus ojos es adorable._

_Año 2012; Tsukishima se dio cuenta que su hermano le mintió todo el tiempo. Y justo cuando creía que no debía confiar en nadie, giró su cabeza y vio a Yamaguchi a su lado, él era la excepción... Siempre sería la excepción._

_Año 2013; Ahora es Yamaguchi quien invita a Tsukishima a su casa, dado a lo que pasó con su hermano, Tsukishima se puso algo distante con su familia._

_Año 2014; Ingresan a la preparatoria y en la misma clase, uniéndose al equipo de voleibol por el capricho del moreno._

_Año 2015; Yamaguchi y Tsukishima logran hacer más amigos, aunque el primero es el que más los hace._

_Año 2016; Yamaguchi se le declara a Tsukishima y este lo acepta, dado a eso se vuelven muy famosos y populares en la escuela, diciendo que son una tierna pareja_.

_Año 2017; Último año de la preparatoria, buscando carreras, ambos se dan cuenta que quieren ir a la misma universidad local en Miyagi. Tsukishima en arquitectura y Yamaguchi en mercadotecnia._

_Año 2018; Ingresan a la universidad junto con Kageyama y Hinata, Yachi al parecer se fue a la capital._

_Año 2019, actualidad; Yamaguchi y Tsukishima igualmente se volvieron populares por su relación en la universidad, siendo una relación ideal o perfecta. Pero el más popular de ellos dos era Yamaguchi, el cual aún no se acostumbraba a eso, pues toda su vida se habían burlado de él por su aspecto y ahora era popular o al menos la mayoría lo conocía. Aunque una persona como Yamaguchi tarde o temprano tenía que ser popular, el moreno era algo tímido, pero era muy amable y siempre ayudaba a todos y las pecas se pusieron de moda ese año, por lo que las chicas decían que era muy lindo, tierno y adorable._

En cambio Tsukishima, siempre fue popular y aún seguía siéndolo, a pesar de que él y su pareja no iban ni a la mitad de la carrera. Pero ahora diferente, ya no era popular por ser él, era popular por ser el novio de Yamaguchi. Lo cual no le molestaba, pues él sabía perfectamente que solo era popular porque las chicas lo encontraban atractivo y los chicos le temían por su altura, fuera de eso, realmente no había razones para que fuera popular, pues era arrogante, sarcástico y apático.

Yamaguchi y Tsukishima habían compartido muchas cosas antes de ser novios como; juguetes, bromas, música, comida, cosas que les sucedían, cosas que les decían, cosas que no les gustaban, cosas que les gustaban. Una vez que fueron novios, fueron aumentando a abrazos, tomadas de manos, caricias, besos, besos profundos, masturbación, la primera vez de ambos y el departamento donde vivía Tsukishima. Pero había un pequeño detalle que no se mencionó antes, Tsukishima no estaba enamorado de Yamaguchi... O eso creía él.  
Le gusta Yamaguchi, claro que le gusta, tanto como para no poder rechazarlo para no ver su cara llorosa y para poder apreciar esa sonrisa y brillantes ojos cuando le dijo que él también le gustaba. Pero, ¿realmente estaba enamorado de él? Tsukishima se lo cuestionaba todo el tiempo, pues nunca se había enamorado como para poder compararlo o definirlo, sentía que estaba confundiendo su amistad con amor.

Tsukishima fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse, Yamaguchi había llegado de comer con unos amigos.

— Hey, ¿qué haces sentado viendo a la nada, Tsukki? —Dijo el moreno al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su novio y se sentaba a un lado de él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Tsukishima nunca regresaba los besos de llegada de Yamaguchi y al moreno no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. El rubio se quedó unos segundos mirando al suelo para después carraspear un poco y ver a Yamaguchi. — Tenemos que hablar.

— Está bien... —Contestó un poco confundido, pues no sabía porque Tsukishima parecía tan... ¿Nervioso? Eso era raro es Tsukishima, ¿acaso era algo malo? — ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— Creo que debemos darnos un tiempo... —Soltó eso mirando fijamente al moreno, pues nunca le gustó ver a su amigo triste y menos si él era el causante, pero sentía que estaba engañando a Yamaguchi de algún modo.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué? —A Yamaguchi eso lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿Tsukishima quería terminar con él?, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso hizo algo que lo molestó a tal punto de que quisiera terminar con él?

Tsukishima ya se esperaba la reacción que estaba teniendo Yamaguchi ahora mismo, se conocían desde niños y habían cosas que ya conocían perfectamente del otro. Sabía que ahora mismo Yamaguchi podría estar echándose la culpa de lo que estaba diciendo, pero no era así, nunca fue así.

— Solo pido un tiempo... —Volvió a decir Tsukishima bastante tranquilo, pidió tiempo porque ni él mismo era capaz de terminarlo directamente.

Yamaguchi por su parte estaba bastante confundido con lo que pasaba. ¿Todo lo que le estaba diciendo Tsukishima era cierto?, ¿realmente quería terminar con él?, ¿estaban terminando?, ¿hizo algo?, ¿pasó algo? Se sentía como en un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla, donde Tsukishima decía que ya no lo amaba y despertaba llorando, pero podría reconfortarse abrazando al rubio, ¿pero ahora?

— Supongo que está bien... Sí eso es lo que quieres... —Dijo apagado mientras agachaba la mirada pero no la cabeza, se abrazó a sí mismo y volvió a hablar. — Estoy algo cansado, iré a la cama.

Yamaguchi caminó y se encerró a la otra habitación, pues no tenía ganas de compartir habitación con Tsukishima hoy. El departamento que compartían tenía dos habitaciones, pero como dormían juntos no ocupaban la otra y la usaban como habitación para visitas o poner cosas que no ocuparan, pero ahora Yamaguchi usaría aquella habitación.

Tsukishima reaccionó ya cuando vio al moreno entrar a la otra habitación, ¿qué había sucedido? Realmente no se esperó esa reacción del moreno. Se esperó que lo mirara incrédulo, que llorara, incluso que lo maldijera o le gritara, pero nunca que fuera tan normal la reacción de Yamaguchi. Aunque dormiría en la otra habitación y eso le daba un mal sabor de boca. Pero no quería entrar a la habitación donde estaba Yamaguchi, pues seguramente el moreno no quería hablar con él en ese momento, así que se fue a su habitación.

/

/

/

_¡Hola, hola, hola! Volví con un nuevo fic, en ve de terminar los que tengo(?)_


	2. Escuché un rumor

A la mañana siguiente, Tsukishima se despertó por la alarma que no dejaba de sonar, de mala gana se levantó y la apagó, salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la habitación donde se quedó Yamaguchi, pues este tenía el sueño muy pesado y siempre tenía que despertarlo. Tocó la puerta, pero nada, la volvió a tocar un par de veces, pero nada.

— Yamaguchi... —Intentó llamarlo y decidió mejor abrir la puerta, pero al abrirla no se encontró con nadie, la habitación estaba vacía y la cama estaba hecha.

Se quedó algo confuso, ¿cuándo salió? Yamaguchi tenía el sueño muy pesado y siempre le costaba bastante levantarse, por lo que se le hacía raro, además de que en ningún momento lo escuchó salir.

Ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, tenía que alistarse para ir a la universidad.

De camino a la escuela, no pudo evitar pensar que Yamaguchi probablemente se hubiera molestado por lo de ayer, pero si hubiera sido así, le hubiese dicho algo, ¿no?

Seguía con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya en la entrada de la universidad chocó con alguien. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni iba a ver quién era o a maldecirlo, pero la voz de la persona con la que chocó se le hizo conocida.

— ¡Oh, Tsukishima!

Para desgracia del rubio, conocía perfectamente esa voz. Pues era nada más y nada menos que Hinata junto con el molesto de Kageyama. Iba a pasarlos por alto, pues no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos, pero el pelinaranja volvió a hablarle.

— Espera, Tsukishima... ¿Dónde está Yamaguchi? —Preguntó el más bajito con bastante curiosidad, pues Yamaguchi y Tsukishima dado a que vivían juntos, siempre llegaban al mismo tiempo.

— Salió antes. —Contestó de mala gana, pues no tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos con esos dos payasos.

— ¿Es cierto que terminaron? —Preguntó directamente Kageyama, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Hinata por el atrevimiento de preguntar eso.

— ¿Qué...? —Alzó las cejas en señal de confusión, ¿pues cómo sabían eso? Los miró con el ceño fruncido en busca de una respuesta, a lo cual el más bajito no se atrevía a hablar y Kageyama tuvo que volver a hacerlo.

— ¿Sí es cierto que terminaron? —Volvió a repetir como lo más normal del mundo, pues no le intimidaba para nada Tsukishima.

— ¿Quién les dijo eso? —Preguntó algo molesto.

— Yamaguchi.

— ¿Qué? —Solo pudo decir eso por inercia ¿Qué pasaba con Yamaguchi?, ¿realmente estaba molesto?

— Yamaguchi nos dijo, pero sé miraba algo triste, pensamos que tal vez habían discutido o algo. —Volvió a contestar Kageyama con su mismo tono.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste, estúpidoshima?! —Preguntó molesto Hinata, pues estaba seguro que era culpa de Tsukishima. — No pudieron terminar de la nada, algo debió haber pasado. ¿Qué le hiciste?, ¡¿acaso lo engañaste?! ¡¿Eh, eh?! —Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y se acercaba a él como forma de intimidarlo, pero no funcionaba.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Contestó algo indignado, pues jamás sería capaz de hacerle eso a Yamaguchi, era cierto que le pidió tiempo, pero no era porque estuviera viendo a alguien más.

— Entonces, ¿por qué terminaron? —Preguntó bastante curioso Kageyama, pues realmente era extraño, Yamaguchi definitivamente no había terminado con Tsukishima, sus ojos lo miraban con demasiado amor. Pero Tsukishima era otro caso, en él si lo creían capaz de terminar con el moreno.

— Que les importa. —Dijo bastante enojado y dando a entender que la conversación había terminado, pues siguió su camino hasta el salón de clase.

Lo que le faltaba, que esos dos supieran lo que había pasado entre Yamaguchi y él. Aunque no podía quitar el hecho de que Kageyama mencionó que Yamaguchi se miraba algo triste, ¿realmente le había afectado? Pero cuando le dijo no pareció inmutarse.  
Se sacudió mentalmente, tenía que dejar de pensar tanto en Yamaguchi, ni cuando estaba con él lo hacía tanto, pero realmente le preocupaba, pues siempre fue algo sensible.

Entró el profesor y sus clases empezaron y transcurrieron bastante normal, no tenían un receso o descanso como tal, algunos profesores dejaban que sus alumnos salieran diez o veinte minutos para que fueran al baño o comieran algo, en especial las clases que duraban dos o tres horas. Tsukishima por lo general no salía, a menos que fuera al baño como lo estaba haciendo ahora, no le gustaba comprar en la cafetería de la universidad porque siempre estaba llena y odiaba eso, así que solo se limitó a ir al baño.

Salió del baño y se disponía regresar a su salón; vio a unas chicas que parecían platicar en un salón vacío, solo las miró de reojo e iba a seguir su camino, cuando escuchó a una de ellas.

— ¿Ya se enteraron que Yamaguchi y Tsukishima terminaron? —Habló una de las chicas mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacía las otras dos que se encontraban con ella, en el salón solo estaban ellas tres, por lo que se haría eco si hablaba más fuerte. Pero a pesar de eso era perfectamente audible para Tsukishima, que en cuanto escuchó eso, no pudo evitar detenerse y quedarse a un lado donde sabía que no lo verían, pero que podía escuchar.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? —Contestó una de ellas bastante sorprendida con la boca abierta, pues no lo podía creer, pues Yamaguchi y Tsukishima eran como la pareja perfecta de la escuela. — ¿Cómo sabes?

— Yo también escuché eso. —Habló la otra chica que faltaba. — Todo el mundo está hablando de eso, duh.

— ¿Por qué creen que hayan terminado? —Preguntó la segunda bastante curiosa. — Yo pienso que l fue infiel, nunca trató muy bien a Yamaguchi.

— ¡¿En serio crees eso?! ¿Quién sería capaz de ser infiel cuando tienes a alguien tan lindo a tu lado?

— Yo escuché otra cosa. —Comentó la primera chica haciendo que las otras dos voltearan a verla con curiosidad.— Yo escuché que solo buscaba acostarse con él, y como ya lo consiguió, por eso lo botó.


	3. Amigos

Tsukishima no pudo seguir escuchando aquella conversación de las chicas y regresó a su salón, aunque tenía un mal sabor de boca, no podía creer todos los rumores que estaban diciendo en la escuela. ¿Infiel?, ¿que solo quiso acostarse con Yamaguchi? No quería darle importancia porque Yamaguchi y él sabían que no era verdad, pero le molestaba.

Entró al salón y sintió todas las miradas sobre él pero no le tomó importancia, se sentó en su lugar y sacó su cuaderno para la siguiente clase, cuando empezó a escuchar murmullos de nuevo, iba a ignorarlos, pero no pudo._"Yo escuché que Tsukishima le fue infiel", "solo quiso acostarse con él", "pobrecito de Yamaguchi, debe estar devastado", "ese Tsukishima nunca me agradó".  
_Todos los cuchicheos se detuvieron cuando el profesor empezó a cruzar por la puerta, pues todos se fueron a sus asientos y la clase comenzó. Tsukishima no pudo concentrarse en toda la clase, pues en su mente solo una cosa pasaba y era que tenía que hablar con Yamaguchi, ambos sabían que todos esos rumores eran falsos, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

Generalmente Yamaguchi lo esperaba hasta que saliera, pero era evidente que hoy no lo haría por lo que se fue a casa.  
Antes de entrar notó que la puerta no tenía seguro, lo que significaba que Yamaguchi ya había llegado, él salía antes así que no le sorprendía. Escuchó ruido de la habitación que ellos dos compartían, así que se acercó para ver lo que sucedía. Pero cuando entró a la habitación se encontró con Yamaguchi de espaldas y una maleta sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué haces? —Fue lo primero que atinó a decir, pues lo tomó por sorpresa. Yamaguchi no parecía meter cosas a la maleta, solo la miraba fijamente.

— Iba hacer mi maleta, pero mis padres están fuera de la ciudad... Así que me quedaré una semana más, espero no te moleste. —Dijo algo apagado sin mirarlo en ningún momento.

Tsukishima estaba bastante desconcertado, ¿que pasaba? Yamaguchi generalmente no era así, pues le hablaba con un tono que no era frío, sino distante. — ¿Te vas? —Preguntó bastante desconcertado.

— No podemos seguir viviendo juntos. —Dijo girándose levemente para ver a Tsukishima. El cual sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —No entendía nada, ¿qué estaba sucediendo y porqué le dolía tanto que le hablara así? — ¿Es por lo que dicen de nosotros? Sabes que es mentira. —Dijo finalmente esperando que no fuese eso, pues no esperaba que realmente le hubiese afectado al moreno.

— Sé que es mentira... —Dijo con voz algo apagada, pues cuando llegó a la universidad y le comentó a Hinata y Kageyama que había terminado con Tsukishima, fue cuestión de segundos para que todos en la escuela se enteraran y empezaran a murmurar. Sabía que todos aquellos rumores eran falsos, Tsukishima jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo así, lo conocía de toda la vida y no lo lastimaría, al menos no de esa forma. — Pero aun así, se supone que ya terminamos, es raro que vivamos juntos, ¿no crees?

Tsukishima se quedó callado, era cierto que le había pedido tiempo, pero no esperaba que sucediera esto. — Sabes que aún somos amigos, ¿verdad? —No supo qué decir, así que solo atinó a decir eso, no quería que cambiaran tantas cosas, solo quería volver a los viejos tiempos.

Ahora el que se quedó callado fue Yamaguchi, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al no estar muy seguro la volvió a cerrar y solo atinó a sonreír levemente. — Claro que somos amigos... —Sonrió levemente para girarse y salir de la habitación.

Tsukishima se quedó parado ahí un rato hasta que reaccionó, cuando Yamaguchi salió de la habitación cerró la puerta y no pudo evitar dar un muy pesado suspiro.

Yamaguchi por su parte, en cuanto llegó a la habitación en la que se había quedado la noche anterior, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse hasta que formaron lágrimas, rompiendo en un llanto que no debía ser escuchado, un llanto silencioso mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

.

.

.

A pesar de que había hablado con Yamaguchi, le había dicho que todo aquello que decían eran rumores, a pesar de decir que quería seguir siendo su amigo, a pesar de todo eso; seguía sintiéndose inquieto, como si algo le faltara. Se supone que había hecho todo lo anterior para estar más tranquilo, pero pareciera que no fue así, entonces ¿qué faltaba? Con pensamientos confusos caminaba a su salón de clase, de nuevo no había llegado con Yamaguchi porque este ya no estaba cuando se despertó, caminaba hasta que vio a dos personas fáciles de reconocer, iba a pasarlos por alto como siempre lo hacía, pero al igual que siempre quería hacerlo, no funcionaba.

— ¡Tsukishima! —El primero en verlo fue el pelinaranja, que en cuanto lo vio gritó y brincó, para después acercarse corriendo con el pelinegro detrás de él.

— ¿Ahora qué quieren? —Preguntó con la voz un poco ronca, pues no quería hablar con ellos, ya se imaginaba lo que le dirían o preguntarían.

— Quita esa cara, ya todos sabemos que tu vida se está yendo a la miseria desde que Yamaguchi y tu terminaron. —Habló Kageyama en un intento de saludo, hacer notar su presencia, o tal vez simplemente molestar.

Tsukishima lo miró incrédulo, ¿había escuchado bien? Iba a decir algo al respecto, pero Hinata se le adelantó y habló primero. — ¡Kageyama! —Dijo en un tono regañón mientras le daba un codazo al más alto por decir eso, Tsukishima no podía creer que el mismo Hinata lo estuviera defendiendo, hasta que habló de nuevo. — Aunque todos sabemos eso, no tienes que decírselo en la cara. —Susurró en un intento de no agravar la situación, pero no funcionó.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Estaba claro que solo estaban para molestar, así que alzó la voz para adelantar el proceso.

— Daichi va a venir a un partido amistoso con la universidad y vamos a ir a verlo. —Dijo Hinata bastante animado.

— ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver? —No entendía el punto de aquellos y esperaba que se dieran prisa.

— Daichi nos pidió que te invitáramos a ti y a Yamaguchi a que fueran al partido. —Contestó el pelinegro.

— Sabemos que no quieres ir y no nos importa, solo cumplimos con lo que nos pidió. —Kageyama alzó ambos hombros con desinterés, pues realmente esperaba que no fuera al partido.

Tsukishima se quedó pensativo un momento, pues Hinata había dicho que Daichi le pidió que lo invitaran a él y a Yamaguchi, claramente debía seguir pensando que estaban juntos. — Yamaguchi va ir... —Dijo Hinata.

Siempre había servido eso como excusa o chantaje para que fuera o saliera a varios lugares, ¿pero ahora? Era evidente que no quería ir al partido y tal vez Hinata solo dijo eso para que fuera, pero podría servir. Ya que últimamente sentía que Yamaguchi lo evitaba o no quería hablar con él. — ¿Qué día es el partido?

— El viernes a las cuatro, en el gimnasio de la escuela. —Contestó Kageyama algo burlón.

Después de eso cada uno se fue a sus respectivos salones, Tsukishima no podía creer que hubiera preguntado por el partido, ni sabía porque se sentía tan ansioso por ver a Yamaguchi, no solo lo miraba prácticamente todos los días, vivía con él, no tendría porque sentirse así


	4. Me encontrarás

Los días pasaban, con algunos rumores, otros no tanto; ya no murmuraban tan descaradamente frente a Tsukishima, aunque aún habían rumores, pero eran muy pocos y muy pocas personas los decían, lo cual era algo bueno, pues era señal de que esto ya estaba pasando y lo dejarían en paz.

Finalmente llegó el día del partido, la mayoría de la escuela había asistido, sobre todo chicas. Pues venía el equipo masculino de voleibol de la universidad vecina, misma universidad donde asistía Daichi y este sentía curiosidad por saber cómo estaban sus antiguos compañeros de la preparatoria. Tsukishima entró al gimnasio y no tardó ni dos minutos cuando ya había encontrado a Yamaguchi, estaba en un grupo y hablaba animadamente, no pudo evitar pensar que el moreno ya casi no le hablaba y mucho menos con el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba; cuando notó que conocía a las personas en el grupo que estaba hablando Yamaguchi, no dudó en acercarse.

— ¡Tsukishima! —Cuando Daichi lo divisó se acercó y le dio un abrazo en señal de saludo, importándole poco sí le correspondía o no. — Me alegra que hayas venido, realmente quería que estuvieran todos.

— ¡Claro que no podíamos faltar, Daichi! ¿Cómo te va en la universidad?, ¿eres capitán del equipo? —Preguntó un muy emocionado Hinata que daba pequeños brincos en señal de la curiosidad que tenía.

— Me va muy bien. —Respondió con una sonrisa. — Y sí, nuevamente soy capitán de un equipo, quién lo diría. —Respondió torpemente.

— ¡Eso es genial, Daichi! —Dijo bastante entusiasta Hinata.

— ¿Y qué tal es un grupo de universitarios? —Preguntó Kageyama sintiendo curiosidad.

— Es cierto, ¿cómo son? Apuesto que nosotros éramos y seguimos siendo el mejor equipo que has tenido. —El pelinaranja y Kageyama parecían estar de acuerdo, pues ambos asintieron cuando el primero terminó de decirlo.

Daichi rió un poco ante la ocurrencia de los menores. — Es como un grupo cualquiera, no es la gran cosa. Y de hecho...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, fue interrumpido, por algo que captó la atención de los cinco chicos. — Yahoo~ Capitán. —Conocían ese peculiar saludó y sobre todo, a la persona que lo decía, casi en cámara lenta voltearon en dirección de donde venía para confirmarlo y evidentemente, era nada más y menos que el mismo Oikawa Tooru, el ex rival de Karasuno.

— ¡¿Ese es Oikawa?! —Preguntó el más bajo con algo de indignación en la voz.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó bastante confuso Tsukishima, pues todos parecían ignorar el hecho de que en su saludo añadió un "capitán".

— Sí, ese es Oikawa y asistimos a la misma universidad. —Finalmente dijo Daichi y ahora todas las miradas sorprendidas pasaron de Oikawa a él.

— ¿Qué?, ¿están en el mismo equipo? —Repitió Kageyama incrédulo.

— ¡Eso es traición, eres un traidor! —De nuevo dijo Hinata bastante indignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Daichi suspiró con gracia. — Chicos, sé que anteriormente Oikawa fue nuestro rival, pero eso fue en el pasado, ahora asistimos a la misma universidad. —Dijo bastante sensato. — Y no es una mala persona, solo que en ese tiempo éramos rivales.

Los demás chicos parecieron comprender y no dijeron nada y fue buen momento para callar, pues Oikawa se había acercado a ellos, los reconoció cuando vio que hablaban con su ahora capitán y decidió ir a saludar. —Pero si son los ex cuervos, es lindo verlos por aquí~ —Mencionó en un tono bastante animado y algo cantarín para llamar la atención. Para luego ver a cada uno de los presentes.

Primero fue con Daichi con el que hizo contacto visual y el capitán parecía decirle casi con la mirada que no molestara a sus amigos, lo cual hizo ampliar su sonrisa; luego volteó con Kageyama y Hinata que parecían inspeccionarlo, y analizarlo detenidamente de arriba abajo; volteó con el rubio y este parecía fulminarlo con la mirada.  
A Yamaguchi no se le hacía raro que Tsukishima fulminara con la mirada a Oikawa, pues él sabía que el castaño nunca le agradó y probablemente seguía sin hacerlo, nunca entendió porqué y él se convenció de que tampoco le agradaba. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, y hasta el mismo Daichi dijo prácticamente que no era mala persona, realmente no lo parecía. Cuando Oikawa cruzó la mirada con Yamaguchi igualmente sonrió y a diferencia de sus amigos que lo fulminaron, él regresó la sonrisa, haciendo que Oikawa sonriera con los dientes con algo de picardía. Cosa que nadie notó, ni siquiera Tsukishima, pues estaban más ocupado odiando y juzgando.

Después de ese inusual encuentro, Daichi y Oikawa tenían que irse, pues tenían que prepararse para el partido y los demás chicos se fueron a sentar en las gradas a esperar que el partido iniciara.

— No puedo creer que Oikawa este en el mismo equipo de Daichi, se siente algo irreal, ¿no creen? —Hinata seguía sin poder creerlo y parecía no querer creerlo.

Kageyama asintió ante lo que dijo Hinata. — Cierto, además sigo sin confiar en Oikawa.

— ¿No creen que están exagerando? —Dijo Yamaguchi llamando la atención de todos.

— Es una trampa, Yamaguchi. No caigas en su juego. —Contestó Kageyama.

— Es cierto, de seguro Oikawa solo está fingiendo ser amable con Daichi para después, ¡PAM! Apuñalarlo por la espalda. —Hinata dijo mientras con su cuerpo hacía movimientos algo raros y graciosos.

— Están exagerando... —Yamaguchi dijo con una sonrisa algo burlesca. — Obviamente sigue siendo un rival al ser de la universidad vecina, pero ahora Daichi también lo es. —Dijo tratando de que entendieran la situación.

— ¡Pero es diferente! —Rápidamente gritaron Hinata y Kageyama. Cosa que a Yamaguchi solo le causo mas risa.

— No es diferente, solo lo ven diferente porque Daichi estuvo con nosotros. Si Oikawa hubiera estado con nosotros de seguro lo estarían defendiendo ahora. —De nuevo todos voltearon a verlo.

— ¿Por qué defiendes a Oikawa? —Preguntó Hinata.

— No lo defiendo, solo digo la verdad. Además nosotros ni siquiera estamos en el equipo de voleibol de la universidad.

— Aun así, Oikawa es muy diferente a Daichi. —Dijo Tsukishima, pues al igual que Kageyama y Hinata le seguía sin agradar y se le hacía raro que Yamaguchi lo defendiera.

En ese momento salieron los equipos, el equipo de Daichi junto con Oikawa y el equipo de la universidad donde asistían aquellos cuatro amigos. Daichi volteó a las gradas, cuando vio a sus antiguos compañeros los saludó y estos regresaron gustosos el saludo. Detrás de Daichi estaba Oikawa, que también los saludó, cosa que tres de ellos aborrecieron girando la cabeza para evadirlo, pero Yamaguchi lo saludó con la mano y con esa dulce sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Tsukishima volteó antes que Kageyama y Hinata, para ver como Yamaguchi saludaba a Oikawa y como este le guiñaba el ojo sin descaro alguno. Para por último, ver cómo Yamaguchi se sonrojaba con una sonrisa mientras agachaba la cabeza, algo típico que hacía cuando se ponía tímido o nervioso y que generalmente hacía, cuando estaba con él.

— ¡El partido va a comenzar! —Dijo eufóricamente Hinata mientras saltaba en su lugar, cosa que hizo que Tsukishima volviera al mundo real.

Y así el partido comenzó, pero Tsukishima no ponía nada de atención, estaba más ocupado viendo a Oikawa y como este miraba sin descaro alguno a Yamaguchi, le daba sonrisas y uno que otro guiño, cosa que estaba empezando a molestar al rubio, ¿pues qué se creía? Estaba seguro que Oikawa ni siquiera conocía el nombre de Yamaguchi. ¿Y por qué Yamaguchi parecía tan interesado en él? Nunca lo estuvo, él siempre hablaba y decía lo mucho que le desagradaba Oikawa y el moreno parecía estar de acuerdo, ¿por qué ahora parecía tan interesado y nervioso con él? De seguro solo sentía curiosidad, eso debía ser.


	5. Chico color rosa

El partido terminó y la universidad de Daichi fue la ganadora. A Hinata y Kageyama realmente no parecía importarles, pues jamás habían ido ni visto jugar al equipo de voleibol de su universidad y eran realmente malos, no se sorprendían al verlos perder.

Los ex cuervos se reunieron con Daichi para felicitarlo por su victoria, o al menos tres de ellos lo hicieron, pues al bajar las gradas con tantas personas que habían, tanto de la escuela de Daichi como la suya se mezclaron, uno de ellos fue a parar a otro lado, con otra persona. No fue hasta que Hinata, Kageyama y Tsukishima estando con Daichi, se dieron cuenta que faltaba uno. El rubio fue el primero en notarlo y en buscarlo con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró y no parecía perdido, estaba bastante entretenido hablando con Oikawa.

Tsukishima no podía evitar ocultar su mala cara y su ceño fruncido, ¿qué se creía Oikawa hablando a Yamaguchi como si lo conociera? ¿No tenía suficiente con ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo?, ¿por qué de todas las personas le estaba hablando justamente a Yamaguchi?

— Tsukishima, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Daichi al ver que el de lentes parecía bastante distraído y mirando a cierto lugar. Haciendo que todos voltearan a la dirección que miraba el más alto y viendo justamente lo mismo, a Oikawa y Yamaguchi hablando bastante animados.

— ¿Qué hace Yamaguchi con Oikawa? —Preguntó Kageyama frunciendo ambas cejas, haciendo una cara parecida a la que tenía Tsukishima en ese momento.

— ¡Por eso lo defendía, porque está de su lado! ¡Lo hemos perdido! —Hinata no podía quedarse atrás, ahora estaba indignado con Yamaguchi.

— Chicos, por favor... —Daichi solo quería que sus queridos amigos dejaran de ser así y decir que todo el mundo los traiciona. Aunque bueno Hinata y Kageyama siempre eran así, no le sorprendía. Se le hacía un poco raro de Tsukishima, que no decía nada, pero su cara decía mucho, quizá solo estaba algo molesto porque Yamaguchi era su novio después de todo. — Probablemente solo está felicitándolo por la victoria, no tienen porque enojarse. —Dijo lo último más dirigido al rubio.

El cual entendió que se refería a él, pero no estaba enojado. Era otra extraña sensación que no sabía describir, no estaba enojado con Yamaguchi ni con Oikawa, pero por alguna razón quería golpear al segundo. — No importa, que haga lo que quiera Yamaguchi. —Dijo mientras volvía la mirada y hacía un esfuerzo por disimular que no importaba.

— Pffff, ni tu te crees eso, Tsukishima. —Se burló Hinata.

— Solo dices eso porque Yamaguchi ya no está contigo pero si lo estuviera, ya estarías dándole a Oikawa uno de tus insultos pasivo-agresivos. —Continuó Kageyama.

— ¿Yamaguchi ya no está contigo...? —Preguntó algo confuso Daichi tratando de entender la conversación de los menores.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, pues Daichi no sabía que ellos habían terminado y le costaba bastante asimilarlo. Pues creyó que eran una muy linda pareja y que durarían bastante tiempo. — En realidad nos dimos un tiempo. —Trató de corregir Tsukishima, pues como siempre esos dos idiotas habían abierto su bocota y dijeron algo de más.

— Esa es la manera bonita de decir que terminaron. —Corrigieron al mismo tiempo Kageyama y Hinata.

Daichi decidió no seguir con el tema, para no incomodar a Tsukishima, pues se la pasaba viendo de reojo en dirección donde se encontraba Yamaguchi y Oikawa.

.

.

.

Cuando Yamaguchi bajaba las gradas con los demás, había mucha gente. Por lo que decidió irse por otro lado, era mejor rodear a tener que atravesar directamente a todas las personas.  
Cuando por fin llegó a la cancha, solo bastaba atravesarla para llegar con sus amigos que estaban con Daichi, además quería felicitarlo por su victoria. Pero mientras caminaba chocó con alguien, no lo suficientemente brusco como para caerse, pero sí lo suficiente para que ambos voltearan a verse.

— Hey, eres el chico de pecas~ —Dijo juguetonamente Oikawa, pues de los chicos de Karasuno que vio hace rato, él fue el único que no lo miró mal y que lo estaba viendo mucho durante el partido.

— Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? —Contestó Yamaguchi, pues le había causado cierta gracia que esa fuera la forma de iniciar un saludo por parte de Oikawa. — Me llamo Yamaguchi.

— Y yo me llamo Oikawa, aunque ya debes saberlo por tus compañeritos que me adoran. —Dijo burlón haciendo que Yamaguchi volviera reír un poco, pues era la verdad. — Pero deberías llamarme Tooru, eres diferente al resto de tus compañeros. —Dijo dándole una linda sonrisa y algo coqueta, haciendo que Yamaguchi se sonrojara.

— ¿Tooru? De acuerdo... —No parecía muy seguro.

— ¿No me vas a decir lo mismo? —Preguntó Oikawa algo ladino.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Dijo no entendiendo.

— Que yo te llame por tu nombre y no por tu apellido. Vamos, dime cual es tu primer nombre. —Seguía sin quitar ese tono juguetón.

— Tadashi.

— ¿Ves? Es mucho mejor que el apellido, además que te queda mucho mejor. —Dijo para después guiñarle el ojo algo coqueto.

Yamaguchi no era idiota, sabía que Oikawa le estaba coqueteando y descaradamente. Y una parte de él decía que Oikawa solo estaba burlándose de él como hacen los chicos populares que se creían inalcanzables, pero por otra parte, se sentía bien que alguien le estuviera coqueteando, pues Tsukishima nunca lo hizo.

— Creo que tu noviecito me está viendo mal, no sabía que fuera tan celoso. —Oikawa miró de reojo a Tsukishima y lo estaba viendo con bastante odio.

Yamaguchi igualmente volteó a verlo de reojo, pues no quería ser obvio, efectivamente Tsukishima los estaba viendo. — No es mi novio. —Dijo finalmente, haciendo que Oikawa volteara verlo bastante sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?, ¿no lo es? —Preguntó bastante desconcertado. — Es solo que, ustedes dos parecían inseparables y pues creí que, ya sabes...

Yamaguchi suspiró con gracia, pues era verdad que ellos siempre estaban juntos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era él buscando a Tsukishima, cosa que le hizo sentirse un poco mal ahora que lo analizaba. —Más bien lo era, terminó conmigo...

Oikawa se puso algo serio al escuchar eso, pues Yamaguchi lo dijo con un tono que no era bastante bueno. Pero decidió animarlo un poco. — Que tonto es ese Tsukishima. —Dijo aborreciendo al rubio.

— ¿Qué? —Realmente no esperaba una respuesta y menos de ese tipo.

— Tsukishima es un tonto. —Repitió.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque terminó contigo, ¿quién terminaría con alguien tan lindo? —Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, avergonzando al pecoso que se ruborizó hasta las orejas mientras agachaba la cabeza. — Además es una buena noticia, porque ahora puedo invitarte a una cita sin sentir culpa.

— ¿Ibas a invitarme aunque tuviera novio? —Preguntó divertido.

— Tal vez, pero después de todo es tu decisión aceptarla o no. —De nuevo hizo reír a Yamaguchi, le gustaba esa sonrisa tímida del pecoso, era tan tierna pero a la vez coqueta. — Entonces, ¿tenemos una cita?

Una parte de Yamaguchi no quería aceptar la cita, pues sentía que no estaba listo para salir con alguien. Su primera cita, su primer amor, su primer todo fue Tsukishima, por lo que se sentía algo triste. Pero si no aceptaba, probablemente se lamentaría después.

— Claro.


	6. Lo mejor terminó, pero lo peor comenzó

Una semana había pasado del partido, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima se encontraban en el departamento que compartían por motivos que ninguno entendía; Yamaguchi estaba muy confundido, sentía la necesidad de irse pero casi toda su vida estuvo junto al rubio y ahora, no quedaba nada. Tsukishima entendía perfectamente que no debían vivir juntos pues habían terminado pero, Yamaguchi era diferente a todas las personas que conocía y no importara cuantas personas nuevas conociera, él siempre sería diferente.

Y ahora se encontraban los dos en la habitación, Tsukishima estaba en el sofá con su laptop estudiando y Yamaguchi estaba en otro sofá muy sonriente semi-acostado con su celular, pues estaba mensajeando con Oikawa y este no dejaba de decirle cosas que lo avergonzaban y hacía que se sonrojara con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, pues esa tarde era su cita y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

De repente el celular de Yamaguchi empezó a sonar y el pecoso entró en una especie de crisis, pues quería contestar, pero no con Tsukishima ahí. Así que tomó su celular y se encerró en la habitación dónde se quedaba. Acto que no pudo pasar desapercibido por el rubio que no le tomó importancia además no era como si hiciera mucha diferencia, aún podía escucharlo. Aunque se le hacía bastante raro que se pusiera nervioso por una simple llamada, eso no solía suceder.

—_ ¿No es suficiente con los mensajes?, además nos veremos como en una hora. _—Dijo risueñamente.

Tsukishima escuchó eso y no dudó en voltear, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Yamaguchi se vería con alguien? No lograba escuchar muy bien debido a que había distancia razonable del sofá con la habitación. Dejó su laptop en el sofá y caminó con pasos discretos hasta la puerta pegando su oreja en la puerta, no era normal que Yamaguchi se escondiera de una llamada.

— _Pero desde que te dí mi número no me has dejado en paz, eres bastante acosador, ¿sabes?_ —Cuando terminó de decir eso se escuchó una risa algo tímida. — _Ya deja eso... Porque es bastante vergonzoso que lo digas así... _—Tsukishima decidió no seguir escuchando y regresó al sofá, pues ya se daba una idea de con quien debía estar hablando.

Yamaguchi no salió de la habitación en un buen rato y cuando salió, parecía buscar algo con cierta prisa y al no poder encontrarlo decidió preguntarle al rubio. — ¿Has visto mis llaves y mi cartera? No las encuentro. —Preguntó desde la cocina.

— Están en el mueble que está cerca de la puerta. —Dijo sin levantar la cabeza de la laptop, pero siguiéndolo con la mirada. — ¿Vas a salir? —Se atrevió a preguntar fingiendo que no lo miraba.

— Ah... Sí, quedé con alguien. —Dijo sin más, tomando sus llaves y cartera, sin decir nada; sin verlo, sin despedirse, solo se escuchó como tomó sus llaves, guardó su cartera y el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Tsukishima iba seguir con lo suyo, seguir estudiando y hacer su tarea, pero no podía. Se sentía muy inquieto y sentía mucha curiosidad si realmente sería Oikawa con el que saldría, ¿a dónde irían?, ¿irían a una cita? Lo iba dejar pasar, en serio quería dejarlo pasar, pero mientras pensaba que debía dejarlo, estaba apagando su laptop y saliendo del apartamento en la misma dirección donde había salido Yamaguchi.

Lo siguió hasta que llegó al centro comercial, Yamaguchi en todo el camino no pareció darse cuenta que alguien lo seguía, lo cual era una ventaja para Tsukishima. Y cuando vio al pecoso pareciendo esperar a alguien, se sintió realmente mal, se estaba empezando a cuestionar el porqué lo había seguido, él no era así, no debió hacerlo; regresaría, no debía estar ahí, era mejor irse, ya no estaba con Yamaguchi y no tenía porqué importarle con quien saliera.

Iba irse, pero en eso escuchó a Oikawa, volteó y vio como iba en dirección al moreno. Desde el inicio tenía el presentimientos de que saldría con él, pero ahora que lo confirmaba era mucho peor. Decidió volver, prácticamente había invadido la privacidad y acosado a Yamaguchi y cuando analizó eso, se sintió como una mierda.

— ¡Tsukishima!

No, no podía ser, Tsukishima ni quería voltear para no tener que comprobarlo. Por suerte ya no estaba cerca de dónde estaban Yamaguchi y Oikawa, si lo hubieran descubierto hubiese sido mucho peor.

— ¡Sabemos que ya nos escuchaste, Tsukishima! —Volvió a decir esa voz chillona y Tsukishima decidió voltear, pues si no lo hacía seguiría gritando.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo entre dientes.

— Woah, ¿qué con esa actitud? Generalmente eres grosero y tienes cara de amargado, pero ahora te estás pasando. —Dijo sin vergüenza alguna el pelinaranja.

— No estoy de humor, idiotas. —Contestó fríamente. No le interesaba hablar con ellos en estos momentos, ni siquiera sabía porque estaban ahí, pero siempre aparecían en el momento menos oportuno.

— Ya nos dimos cuenta. —Dijo burlón Kageyama. — ¿Estás así por lo de la otra vez?

— ¿De qué hablan?

— De la vez que vimos a Yamaguchi hablando con Oikawa. —Continuó Hinata, pues la verdad estaban bastante preocupados, aunque no se lo dirían a Tsukishima.

— Claro que no, de hecho no me importa. Que haga lo que quiera. —Trató de sonar desinteresado, pero sonaba molesto.

Kageyama y Hinata iban a dejarlo solo, tal vez era a lo mejor por ahora, pues no eran amigos como tal, eran más bien antiguos compañeros que se hablaban y salían de vez en cuando, pero no lo suficiente como para hablar de ellos.

Iban a irse pero visualizaron lo que Tsukishima había ido a ver desde un inicio.

Pensaron en decirle al rubio que ahí estaba Oikawa junto con Yamaguchi, pero tal vez era mejor que no supiera, aunque ellos no sabían que Tsukishima ya lo había presenciado.

.

.

.

Tsukishima regresó al departamento, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, no entendía porque se sentía así, pero no le gustaba nada.

Iba pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde perdiendo el tiempo en algo, lo que sea para distraer su mente. Su celular comenzó a sonar, cuando vio de quien se trataba suspiró, pero no tenía más opción que contestar.

— _¡Kei! Me alegra que me hayas contestado, ¿cómo estás?_ —Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea una voz bastante alegre y animada.

— Bien, supongo.

— _Sigues siendo igual de directo, ¿eh?_ —Rió un poco. — _Y como eres directo yo igual seré directo. Mañana iré a Miyagi, iré con mis padres pero como sé que no estás ahí, iré contigo y con Yamaguchi._

Tsukishima solo sentía que todo el mundo lo odiaba.


End file.
